descubriendo los secretos 1 capitulo
by alicefrank
Summary: Es un fic de los padres de Neville, leanlo porfavor y dejen Reviews


Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste y lógico los personajes que les suenen son de J. K. Rowling y los que no de una amiga.

Era el primer día de clases en Hogwarts, los padres y los alumnos entraban por el anden 9 ¾ de Kings Cross con baúles cargados de sus nuevos útiles escolares, una chica cruzo el anden seguida de una señora muy parecida a ella con el cabello rizado y con una cara extremadamente dulce e inocente (tal vez no tanto).

AG- mamá, crees que no se me ha olvidado nada? –dijo la chica con un dejo de preocupación- si se me olvido la varita?

MA-Linda, la traes en la mano, no te preocupes por nada, revise tu baúl antes de venirnos

AG- bueno, si tu dices que no se me olvido nada... donde esta mi libro de historia de la magia? Lo estaba hojeando anoche, lo debo de haber dejado en la mesita...

MA- no, yo lo vi en la mañana y lo guarde, no se te olvido nada, deja de preocuparte

AG- es que no quiero que se me olvide nada, este va a ser mi primer día en Hogwarts, quiero que todo sea perfecto!

MA- lo se, pero... nunca va a ser tu día en Hogwarts si no llegas a el

AG- no entiendo mamá?

MA- súbete al expreso o si no te van a dejar

AG- tienes razón, adiós madre, te veo en vacaciones!

MA- no olvides enviarme lechuzas!

AG- no lo olvido!

La chica abordo el tren y al entrar vio que todos los lugares estaban ocupados, hasta que llego a uno en que iban unos chicos, quedaba un lugar.

AG- este... chicos?

JP- si? –dijo el muchacho en un tono un poco engreído- necesitas algo?

AG- ehm...

SB- dilo, no mordemos

AG- me puedo... –en ese instante un muchacho paso frente a ella y se sentó en el asiento que sobraba- ...sentar?

FL- lo siento, te quieres sentar? Ya no hay lugar en todo el tren mas que con los de séptimo pero no creo que quieras sentarte con ellos verdad? Eres de primero?

AG- si me quería sentar pero no tiene importancia, buscare a los de séptimo, y si, soy de primero, como sabes?

FL- se nota, nosotros también vamos a primero, quieres sentarte no?

AG- pues... si

FL- bien, dame tu baúl –la chica aferró sus manos al baúl, como si el muchacho fuera a robar sus cosas- no te preocupes, solo lo voy a guardar...

AG- por que?

FL- te quieres sentar o no?

AG- si

FL- entonces dame tu baúl y siéntate en mi lugar, yo me quedo parado

AG- estas seguro... como te llamas?

JP- uh.. Frank, acabamos de llegar y ya quieres novia?

FL- James! No molestes –dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose a uno de sus compañeros, después volvió la vista a la chica- mi nombre es Frank, Frank Longbottom y el tuyo?

AG- Alice Grant, mucho gusto, te decía...

X- hola! Supongo que son de primero, yo soy la prefecta de Ravenclaw, todavía no se a que casa pertenezcan, pero aun así les pido que se sienten porque el tren ya va a andar, gracias, adiós, espero verlos en Ravenclaw

FL- te sientas Alice?

AG- seguro? Yo puedo irme con los de séptimo, no me importaría

FL- no seas tonta, vamos siéntate

SB- ya te dije que no mordemos

AG- bueno... como se llaman?

SB- Sirius Black

JP- James Potter

RL- Remus Lupin

PP- Pe… Pe…

RL- se llama Peter Pettigrew

PP- Pe.. Pe...yo…

AG- hola Peter, James, Sirius, Re? Remus!

-una chica de cabello lacio y oscuro entro en el vagón-

SsB- Sirius! Por fin te encontré, mi tía tiene rato buscándote creo que dejaste… tu ropa interior... (jeje)

SB- Susan! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes!

SsB- pero... tu ropa...

SB- nananananana, no te escucho, madre!

SsB- hola! Tambien son de primero? Como soportan a mi primo?

JP- pero que dices es de lo mejor, creo que vamos a ser grandes amigos! D

SsB- eso dices ahora, espérate a conocerlo bien... y tu eres su novia verdad?

AG- yo? No, lo acabo de conocer

SsB- ah bueno, estas segura que quieres ir en este vagón?

AG- por que?

SsB- es que no vas a soportar a mi primo es tan... hola primito! –dijo la chica cuando este entro en el vagón- si quieres ir conmigo, estoy en el vagón de enfrente!

AG- pero tienen lugar?

SsB- se me olvidaba que unas de tercero entraron y ocuparon los lugares vacíos lo siento chica, como te llamas?

AG- Alice Grant, supongo que tu nombre es Susan Black

SsB- si, ese es! Nos vemos en Hogwarts –la chica cerro la puerta del vagón y unos minutos después el tren comenzó a moverse-

MA- ADIOS!

AG- adiós mamá!

FL- es tu madre?

AG- si, donde esta la tuya?

FL- allá, -dijo apuntando a una señora con un gorro de punta con un buitre negro de adorno-

MF- FRANK! MAS VALE QUE LLEVES TODO! NO TE VOY A MANDAR NADA AL COLEGIO!

FL- oh, mi dulce madre

RL- en que casa creen que les toque?

SB- yo quiero que me toque en Gryffindor o en Ravenclaw

PP- yo... yo quiero que me toque en Gryffindor, pero se supone que hay que tener valor para esa casa y yo soy muy miedoso

FL- yo quiero cualquiera menos Slytherin

JP- yo no quiero que me toque en Slytherin, prefiero Hufflepuff que Slytherin!

AG- que tiene de malo Slytherin?

FL- pues... tienen... son...

SB- unos malditos que solo les importa lo que necesitan

AG- ah, Frank estas seguro de que no quieres sentarte?

FL- no importa, mi madre siempre me dice que hay que ser caballeroso con las damas en especial con las bo... todas

AG- con las que?

JP- bonitas verdad? –dijo el chico mientras la muchacha se sonrojaba- se te hace bonita Alice?

FL- yo... yo no... alguien quiere meigas fritas? Voy a ver si venden en el tren –el chico salió del vagón por el pasillo

SB- le gustas, no es así James, Remus?

RL y JP- si

AG- no, claro que no solo es amable... y yo por que discuto de algo así con ustedes ni los conozco

PP- yo soy Peter Pettigrew

AG- que? Dijiste algo?

PP- no yo no... no dije nada

RL- y también a Peter

AG- Peter? Quien es Pe...? ah, no digan tonterías, ya les dije que no nos conoce...

EC- hola! Son de pri...? Black? Demonios, pensé que estarías atrás...

RL- se conocen?

EC- disculpa?

RL- soy Remus Lupin

EC- yo soy Elizabeth Carpenter

JP- Carpenter? No es...

SB- mi vecina, si esa es –añadió el muchacho antes de que el otro cometiera una imprudencia-

EC- hola!

JP- James Potter

AG- hola! Tambien vas a primero, no? Me llamo Alice Grant

EC- mucho gusto, quien es el?

AG- el? –dijo mirando al muchacho que estaba sentado frente a Remus Lupin- se llama Peter Pe...

PP- Pettigrew

EC- ah, hola, entonces a primero, siempre he querido conocer Hogwarts, mis padres me cuentan mucho de el, dicen que hay un calamar gigante!

AG- yo también, mi madre siempre me habla de sus días en el colegio del profesor Dippet y de todos los lugares!

SB- ejem... Frank quiere pasar Elizabeth

EC- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que para ti soy Carpenter!

SB- bueno, Carpenter, Frank quiere pasar

EC- y quien es Frank?

FL- yo!

EC- hola! Soy Elizabeth Carpenter y tu eres Frank?

FL- Frank Longbottom, no encontré nada donde comprar co... –el muchacho no pudo terminar la frase porque una bruja regordeta de baja estatura con un rostro amable que llevaba arrastrando un carrito lleno de dulces inimaginables, grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolates, pastel de caldero, cucuruchos de cucaracha, etc.-

SB- buscaste en todo el tren y no viste nunca a la bruja?

BC- hola muchachitos, a primero, no? No quieren algo, lo que sea?

FL- grageas por favor

SB- pastel

AG- ranas de chocolate –y así hasta que todos pidieron, después comenzaron a comer los dulces que habían comprado-

EC- bueno, los dejo tengo que ir a saludar a todos!

JP- a todos? No es algo exagerado?

EC- quiero conocer a todos antes de llegar! –y la chica salió del vagón-

RL- ya falta poco para llegar, no quieren cambiarse?

AG- cambiarse? Con todos ustedes aquí?

SB- si, ni modo que nos salgamos para que te cambies

AG- buena idea, se salen, esperan en el pasillo y cuando termine de cambiarme entran ustedes y yo me salgo para que ustedes se cambien, si muy bien, ahora sálganse

PP- pero... no me quiero salir, ya calenté mi lugar si me quito se va a volver a enfriar, no es justo

RL- pero es lo mejor, no querrás ver a Alice cambiándose?

JP- no seria mala idea –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y mirada pervertida- te molesta Alice?

AG- SI, MUCHO! AHORA SÁLGANSE O LOS SACO!

FL- vamos, afuera, circulen, circulen

SB- hey! Frank, casi la obligábamos para que se cambiara con nosotros!

FL- cual es tu definición de casi Sirius?

SB- bueno, ya...

AG- FUERA! YA!

JP- ya vamos, tranquilita

SB- si, te ves mas bonita cuando no gritas

AG- EN ESTE MOMENTO! LARGO!

Los chicos salieron del vagón y se quedaron en el pasillo, mientras la chica bajaba todas las cortinas de las ventanillas, para asegurarse de que no la pudieran espiar, una vez que lo comprobó, bajo su baúl y lo abrió, saco una túnica doblada con mucho cuidado y comenzó a cambiarse, cuando por fin se había terminada de vestir abrió la puerta del vagón.

AG- listo, ya pueden pasar

SB- te sienta bien el uniforme

AG- van a pasar o no? –dijo la chica ignorando el comentario del muchacho-

RL- ya vamos, ahora tu te quedas afuera

AG- lógico, no quiero verlos!

JP- a mi se me hace que si

AG- no quiero verlos, ni a sus miserias

SB- huy, eso dolió

FL- yo me quiero cambiar antes de llegar al colegio, si me disculpan voy a entrar

RL- si tienes razón

Después de un rato los muchachos salieron cambiados con sus túnicas negras.

JP- ya puedes pasar linda

AG- gracias, tardaron mucho

SB- pues que querías? Somos cinco intentándonos cambiar al mismo tiempo en un vagón pequeño

AG- bueno, ya entendí –la chica entro al vagón y se sentó- alguien sabe en donde esta?

RL- que cosa?

AG- Hogwarts

FL- se supone que no falta mucho y ya se debería de ver –dijo el chico asomándose por la ventanilla- mira hay esta un castillo!

PP- ven, ya se enfrió!

SB- que se enfrió?

PP- mi lugar, estaba calientito y ahora esta frió como el hielo

JP- no exageres

AG- a ver, déjame ver, donde esta?

FL- no me avientes! –dijo el muchacho que en ese momento estaba tirado en el suelo frotándose la cabeza- ten cuidado!

AG- perdón –y la chica le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- lo siento, donde esta?

FL- ahí, lo ves?

AG- si!

Después de unos minutos, el expreso a Hogwarts se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus vagones hacia fuera.

RL- ya llegamos?

SB- se supone

JP- van a salir o no?

AG- ya quiero entrar, que emoción!

Los muchachos salieron del expreso y una voz grave les hablaba

H- LOS DE PRIMERO! LOS DE PRIMERO POR ACA!

FL- por allá?

AG- si, ya escuchaste para allá –la chica camino hacia la voz y tropezó con un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado muy atractivo, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo- ay, lo siento

LM- quieres que te ayude? –dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano-

SB- oh, que sorpresa! Malfoy! Aléjate de la chica

LM- Black? todavía estas resentido por lo de tu novia? Ella te dejo por mi, no es mi culpa

SB- Malfoy te lo advierto, no me provoques

LM- y si lo hago que?

SB- atente a las con... –una figura de un gran hombre se paro detrás del muchacho y le puso una enorme mano sobre el hombro- quien es?

H- los de primero vengan conmigo! –de entre las sombras la silueta del gran hombre tomo forma, tenia una barba y cabello enmarañado y usaba ropas remendadas- Y nada de peleas!

LM- si señor –dijo en tono desafiante- ya escuchamos, no es así Black?

AG- alguien me ayuda? –y el muchacho que le había cedido su lugar en el tren se acerco-

FL- ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer de nuevo

H- bien! Los de primero vengan conmigo!

Una multitud se alejaba por el lado contrario al que iba el hombre y solo unos cuantos lo seguían entre ellos el muchacho de cabello platinado y un grupo de seguidores, cuando el hombre se paro frente a unas canoas en el lago, los chicos comenzaron a murmurar.

H- bueno, yo soy Hagrid, soy el guardabosques, ahora si me hacen el favor de subir a las canoas

LM- esto es una broma! Esas cosas se van a volcar!

H- no, no es una broma, suban, tengan confianza

FL- bien, subamos, que nos puede pasar?

Los muchachos que habían pasado todo el recorrido en el tren juntos subieron a una misma canoa, después se acercaron unas chicas.

SsB- aquí hay espacio, creo que podemos irnos con mi primo, solo ignórenlo

EC- por que siempre tengo que verlo en todos los lugares a los que voy!

SB- hey! Están hablando de mi?

EC- no, como crees? Hablamos de Paracelso!

SsB- vengan chicas mi primo no las va a morder!

KW- vamos, es que a Lily le cayo tierra en la túnica!

AG- hola, otra vez! Suban!

LE- hola, como se llaman?

JP- James Potter

SB- Sirius Black

RL- Remus Lupin

PP- Pe…Pe…

FL- Frank Longbottom

AG- Alice Grant, mucho gusto

PP- Pe…Pe…

KW- yo soy Katherine Angela Williams

LE- Lily Evans, un placer

H- vamos! Suban, no tenemos toda la noche!

Una vez que todos subieron a los botes, comenzaron a moverse solos hacia una entrada del castillo.

LE- esto es asombroso!

KW- nunca imagine que la magia fuera así!

JP- como? No conoces la magia?

KW- no, mi familia no es de magos ni brujas, todo esto es nuevo para mi

Después de eso nadie dijo ni una palabra hasta que la barca llego a tierra y comenzaron a bajar de ellas.

AG- este lugar es fabuloso!

FL- si, es muy... tétrico

SB- tétrico? Ve a todas esas chicas!

JP- como va a ser tétrico un lugar así?

SB- mira, hay muchas para escoger

LE- no tienen algo mejor en que pensar?

JP- pues como tu eres chica? No te puedes fijar en ellas, o no eres?

LE- para tu info... –pero la muchacha no pudo terminar la frase porque una mujer con gafas y cabello agarrado en un moño comenzaba a hablar-

M- Buenas noches, este es su primer día en Hogwarts, yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall, cuando mencione su nombre ustedes me responden presente, entendido? –comenzó a nombrar a los nuevos alumnos empezando con los que su apellido comenzaba con la letra A hasta los de la letra Z- Muy bien, todos se encuentran aquí, ahora pasaran a la selección, síganme por favor

Todos entraron por una enorme puerta de roble y caminaron por un pasillo, alrededor estaban el resto de los alumnos sentados en cuatro mesas enormes, la profesora McGonagall subió a una mesa central que también era muy grande y saco un viejo y raido sombrero, al cual al posarlo sobre un banquito de madera una de las arrugas del sombrero se abrió como boca y comenzó a cantar.

M- Cuando los nombre pasan al frente para ser seleccionados, Malfoy, Lucius –y el muchacho de cabello rubio platinado camino al frente y se sentó en un banquito colocado frente a la mesa central, la profesora le puso el sombrero y después el sombrero grito Slytherin, inmediatamente una ola de aplausos sacudió una de las mesas, a la cual el muchacho se acerco con aire de suficiencia- Carpenter, Elizabeth- y la chica se aproximo – el sombrero esta vez dijo Gryffindor y una nueva ola de aplausos sonó en el castillo, pero esta vez era de otra mesa- Grant, Alice –y la chica de cabello rizado se acerco a la banca –y el sombrero dijo Ravenclaw, esta vez una mesa diferente aplaudió y la chica camino hacia ella, después siguieron los demás alumnos hasta que todos tenían una casa, luego un hombre de barba blanca y lentes de media luna se paro.

D- hoy comienza un nuevo año escolar, y una nueva generación llega, que esperemos no sea tan desastrosa como la anterior, y eso me hace recordarles que queda estrictamente prohibido acercarse al bosque prohibido a no ser que quieran ser victimas de alguna criatura que allí habita, y el conserje Argus Filch quiere que les diga que todo tipo de falta a las normas se verán castigadas y si quieren revisar la lista de las cosas prohibidas van a estar afuera de su despacho. Ahora pueden comenzar con el banquete –y la comida apareció en las mesas en unos hermosos platos de plata-

SB- Remus, debes de estar decepcionado de que no te tocara en Ravenclaw, no es así?

RL- no, creo que estaré mejor aquí

JP- Tu prima es linda, Sirius

SB- no te le acerques

JP- bueno, pero... es muy linda –dijo el muchacho volteando a ver a la chica de cabello oscuro, la chica le estaba guiñando un ojo- tal vez si...

SB- ya te lo dije, ni te le acerques

JP- bien, no te enojes, hay muchas de donde escoger

PP- ejem... no hay algo mas importante de que hablar? Algo que no sean chicas?

RL- las clases! A que horas vamos a comenzar? Como vamos a llegar a las aulas?

EC- no te preocupes por eso, mañana lo sabremos, no creo que las clases sean nocturnas

RL- pues si, mañana lo sabremos

SsB- no piensan comer? Todo esta muy rico!

Después de que las chicas comieron...

EC- hola Alice! –dijo la chica volteando a ver a otra que se acercaba- Que lastima que te toco en Ravenclaw, aun así creo que vamos a ser buenas amigas

AG- si, yo también lo creo

Los muchachos comieron y al terminar dos alumnos de quinto se les acercaron.

X- bien muchachos! Yo soy la prefecta de Gryffindor, nos van a acompañar a la torre, entendieron?

R- Alice! Pensé que entrarías hasta el próximo año! Que mal que estas en Ravenclaw sin mi, te voy a cuidar mucho –dijo el muchacho volteando a ver a los chicos que acompañaban a Alice- conozco a los prefectos de Ravenclaw y voy a hacer que te cuiden mucho

AG- Robert! Tenia mucho que no te veía

SsB- se conocen?

AG- es mi primo

SB- te van a tener muy vigilada

X- pues... si nos siguen llegaremos a la torre, verdad Robert?

R- si, eso, sígannos, Alice ve con los de Ravenclaw

AG- voy

Los chicos siguieron a los dos prefectos mientras Alice iba al frente con un grupo de Ravenclaw que conversaba y reía, subieron escaleras, dieron vueltas, hasta que perdieron al grupo de Ravenclaw y llegaron a un enorme retrato de una señora gorda.

KW- por que nos paramos aquí?

X- aquí están sus dormitorios!

LE- pero solo es una pintura

R- no es solo una pintura! –el muchacho se aclaro la garganta- pasas rancias

EC- pasas ran...? –la chica no termino la frase por que el retrato se había movido y en su lugar estaba un túnel- que es eso?

X- da, un túnel, adoro a los de primero! Son tan... inexpertos

R- pasen, después esta la sala común

RL- esto es mejor de lo que imagine

SsB- Estas seguro que es aquí? Esta muy oscuro

R- solo camina –los muchachos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una enorme sala con muchos sillones y una chimenea, la sala estaba llena de retratos y velas que alumbraban el lugar- llegamos!

X- bien, las chicas síganme y los chicos sigan a Robert, los llevaremos a sus dormitorios

SsB- este lugar me encanta!

X- bueno que esperan vengan

SB- tenemos dormitorios separados? Esto es injusto! –el prefecto le envió una mirada despectiva-

R- que querías? –dijo de forma sarcástica- tener a mi prima en tu habitación?

SB- con que por eso me tratas así? Por que soy hombre!

R- lamento desilusionarte pero, no eres un hombre, eres un niñito! –los otros intentaron contener la risa pero no pudieron- Los demás síganme!

SB- ustedes no se rían!

JP- lo siento niñito! No quieres tu paleta?

SB- oh! Jamsie, te recuerdo que tienes la misma edad mía!

R- piensan seguirme?

Las chicas ya se habían separado de los chicos y habían subido unas escaleras.

X- aquí es! Este es su nuevo dormitorio, sus baúles ya están aquí y les recuerdo que los chicos no pueden subir, así que no intenten traerlos, bueno, que me falta? Se aprendieron el camino y la contraseña?

KW- si, esto es hermoso –dijo la chica viendo todo lo que había en la habitación

X- muy bien, entonces las dejo, si tienen alguna duda me preguntan a mi o a Robert, entendido?

SsB- si, entendido –y la prefecta salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta-

KW- este es un lugar magnifico! Tenemos nuestra habitación, con nuestras camas! Miren, tenemos un baño!

EC- no te estas emocionando demasiado? Solo es un dormitorio

LE- donde lo deje? –dijo la muchacha mientras abría un baúl y sacaba cosas- donde lo deje? Quien me habrá echado esto?

SsB- nunca lo vas a encontrar ahí

LE- por que lo dices?

SsB- no se te hace raro que no estén tus cosas ahí? Es mi baúl!

LE- lo siento, pensé que era el mío

Mientras que en el dormitorio de chicos.

SB- por que demonios me trata así!

RL- es normal, quiere mucho a su prima y cree que tu vas quitársela

SB- pero por que no piensa eso de ustedes?

JP- por que nosotros no dijimos que era injusto dormir sin chicas

SB- pero... pero... no! No se vale, es el primer día y el prefecto ya me detesta! Y ni siquiera puedo acercarme a su prima por que el la tiene vigilada, eso si es injusto!

JP- mira, tu no eres tan distinto a el

SB- por que?

JP- tu cuidas mucho a tu prima, la sobreproteges tanto que ni siquiera puedo intentar hablar con ella por que tu no quieres, es lo mismo que con el

SB- si, pero yo no te odio!

RL- ya déjalo así, no te acerques mucho a su prima y listo, hay muchas que escoger ya lo habías dicho!

PP- buenas noches, tengo muchas ganas de dormir

RL- a que se refería el prefecto con que no podemos ir a los dormitorios de chicas

JP- lo lógico es que nos dijera eso para que no nos acercáramos a su primita

SB- que no podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea la prima de ese idiota?

PP- estoy aburrido, alguien quiere hacer algo conmigo? –los muchachos voltearon a verlo y luego se dirigieron unas miradas de complicidad-

RL- seguros?

SB- si

JP- a las tres

PP- que? De que hablan?

SB- uno

RL- dos

JP- tres –y los muchachos agarraron las almohadas de sus camas y comenzaron a pegarle al otro- jajaja

R- CÁLLENSE! –acababa de entrar el prefecto muy enojado- ESTO ES EL COLMO! YA NO LOS SOPORTO! SON LAS NUEVE A DORMIR!

SB- y si no queremos? –dijo el muchacho en forma desafiante- tal vez no queremos callarnos

R- cállate! Soy mayor que tu y tengo mas poder que tu así que no me provoques niñito!

X- ROBERT! DONDE ESTAS?

R- te salvaste por que me están hablando, si no... ya estarías suplicándome misericordia –el chico salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta con enfado-

RL- tal vez no debiste hacer eso

SB- por que?

Dejen reviews, por favor, quiero su opinión.


End file.
